Who to Choose?
by Unknown-goth
Summary: Two guys compete over one girl who is stuck between the two. She has to decide who is more worthy of her heart and the father of her two children. You guys will have to decided for her.R&R also put your vote too


Mental Artist Mel: Welcome to the first chapter of Who to Choose. Yeah I know it sounds a lot like a game show, my best friend Ruby and I would like to know who you think would be better for the girl who is stuck between the thorn bush and a rock. So Ruby and I will be writing different chapters depending who are narrating the story.

I will be Phantom and Vance.

Ruby shall be Julietta ((our star)), Robin, and Oceanna.

So up first is none other than Phantom the Hedgehog! ((We're only interviewing them so you get to know them more.))

Disclaimer: Sonic and Co are a © of Sega and Sonic Team.

The rest of the characters are © of Ruby and I

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One Phantom the Hedgehog

I made my way through the small room my gray quills swishing behind me, sitting down in a comfy chair made out of what appeared to be leather, in front of my sat a figure, who had a notebook in hand a black pen in the other...

"What is you're name?" The figure asked me.

"Phantom the Hedgehog or experiment #65463 but I prefer Phantom." I said in a monotone voice, I was unsure about this figure who was questioning me.

The figure scribbled something down into the notebook with the black pen that it held. The figure seemed to pause to think, "How old are you Phantom?"

"I'm twenty three years old."

It seems the person scribbled more words down on its notebook. "Why have you come here for help?"

"There's this guy…. He's… a no good cheater." I growled feeling a lump form in my throat. "And now the girl we're fighting over hates both our guts….I just want to make things better again….I just want to have her back to me. I did nothing wrong…nothing at all."

"Are you sure about that?" The figure asked me

"Yes….I just want her back…I just want to protect her from him."

"Did you ever think that maybe you're also the problem too?" The figure asked me, this time I could see wings on its back, I now knew that it wasn't a fox or a cat. It was possibly a bat of some kind.

"I'm not the problem, "I growled this person was starting to piss me off. " It's him that's the problem, not me."

"Uh-huh sure it is Phantom." This time the figure didn't seem to mask its voice, I could tell that it sounded more feminine.

"It's true….I'm sure it is, nothing is wrong with me. All I wanted to do was make everything for HER happy and fine, but then he showed up and ruined everything for me." I clenched my teeth together, I could hear a small popping sound from my jaw.

"And yet you ended up here Phantom, tell me." She had taken a folder off her desk I think it was a folder anyways, "You and HIM both have a child with the HER, so tell me what kind of girl is stupid enough to leave the guy with two kids on her hands?" The bat girl seemed to be acting snobby towards me. My teeth were still clenched, I was trying hard not to dive towards that girl and rip out her throat. I shrugged as an answer towards her question.

"So what is it exactly that you want me to do Phantom?" The figure asked me.

I crocked one eyebrow towards the bat I reached into my bag and pull out a sac of gems,"Payment I want you to spy on HIM for me, and tell me everything." I smirked at the thought of finding something horrible about HIM, the one I hate so much, The on that had ruined everything.

The figure smiled a fang showing now that she was smiling, she pulled the sac closer towards herself and smiled. "Sure thing Phantom whatever you say."

"Thanks…" I said before getting up to head out towards the door.

"Wait! I need a contact number so I can give you info every time I find something out." The figure said now finally stepping out of the shadows. Putting a gloved hand on my shoulder I could feel the soft material on my shoulder.

I turned around to face the person I had just recruited, handing her a slip of paper. "It's my phone number, no one else knows it so if I find out some one else called me I'll hold you responsible." I say almost menacingly.

She glared towards me taking the paper away from me, "Trust me I can keep a secret or my name isn't Rouge the Bat." She said before returning to her desk.

I snort I had no time for these kind of things I had more important things to do, pulling my cloak closer towards me I walk out into the bitter winter of Station Square. The wind was never nice out when I came, but that did not matter when I had the power over the ice element the cold never bothers me. I was surprised that Rouge hadn't jump when she touched me, to everyone I'm as cold as death. It was probably because of her glove that protected her form the cold, or maybe she thought after coming from the outside I was still freezing. Many possibilities but I rather not think about it, mind games always hurt my brain. All I want to do is get back to my apartment, and wait for Rouge to come back with information about HIM…the person that ruined my life….Vance…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mental Artist Mel: And that's the end of the story peoples D Hoped you like it, eh well you've only met two people so far but the next one is going to be done soon I promise.

Next up to See out mysterious bat figure VANCE!

Then we will see who you guys will vote for.

For the most part the interviews are going to be shorter than the rest of the fanfic.


End file.
